


Stop, Hammock Time

by Kaspbrak_king



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidents, Adult Losers Club (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blood, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hammocks, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Oops, Rimming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspbrak_king/pseuds/Kaspbrak_king
Summary: 27 years later Richie and Eddie go back to the clubhouse and find the hammock,Richie tickles Eddie, Eddie pisses himself, and then they fuck...





	Stop, Hammock Time

The losers crashed down into the clubhouse. 

"Holy shit eds!" Richie shouted excitedly pointing to a dark dusty old hammock. "The hammock is still here!" he beemed jumping into it, the hammock swinging in protest. Eddie chuckled. "Get in here spaghetti!" 

"Alright I'm coming Rich." Eddie said carefully walking over to where Richie was swinging in the hammock. He climbed in haphazardly, legs intertwining with Richie's. Richie grinned pushing them to swing fast with the pillar on the wall. Eddie screamed holding onto the sides of the hammock for dear life. "Ahhhh!!! you motherfucker!!!!" "Having fun Eds?!" Richie cackled. "No Stop it! you dick!" Eddie said kicking Richie in the chest. "Ow! that hurt, you little shit!" Richie yelled out grabbing Eddie's left shoe. 

They stopped swinging and then the tether and ropes holding the ancient hammock together broke. Sending Eddie falling and crashing into Richie's lap. The back of Richie's head hit the ground with a thud. "Agh fuck." he said rubbing the back of his head. 

He started to sit up and found that Eddie was sprawled on top of him his legs straddling his waist. Eddie looked into his eyes "Are you okay Rich?" Hands resting on Richie's chest. Richie blushed. "Y-yeah, im good eds." he rubbed the back of his head again, feeling a lump he winced.

"Aw Richie." Eddie said putting his hands behind his friend's head.  
"Your poor head." He gently rubbed the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. Richie blushed trying not to look at Eddie's lips, or the little bit of his chest that was slightly peeking out from his shirt. shit He turned his head coughing. "I-im alright Eddie." Eddie continued to stroke Richie's head and hair lovingly. 

He smiled. "Your hair is beautiful Rich." Eddie whispered. "R-Really?" Richie said looking into Eddie's eyes. "Yeah, well I mean maybe you could wash it more." "Oh! you rascal, get over here!" Richie said grinning and tickling Eddie's sides. Eddie let out a screechy laugh. "Riiiichiee!!" "Stop I'm gonna die!" He cried falling forward and more on top of Richie, their chests now touching. 

"Take it back then! you love my greasy mop!" "No!" Eddie laughed out "Never!" Richie continued relentlessly tickling Eddie until Eddie was crying with joy. "Stop! stop! seriously Richie Ahahaha Stop! I'm gonna pee myself!" Richie smirked ,"that's pretty kinky Eds, i didn't know you were into golden showers." "Sh-Shut the fuck up! trashmouth! beep! fucking be- ah..nnnn." 

Eddie's hips stuttered and they both felt their pants get wet with Eddie's pee. Eddie went scarlet red, getting up from where he was on top of Richie. He looked reddie to cry, despite being a grown man pissing yourself in front of your best friend/crush was still super embarrassing.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes  
"D-damnit Richie." "I told you to stop." he felt the warm tears cascade down his cheeks. Richie got up from the dirty floor and cupped Eddie's wet warm cheek. "Eds, eds baby please don't cry." Eddie whimpered into Richie's hand. "I'm sorry." he said kissing Eddie's other cheek. 

Eddie sniffled "You took it too far Richie.." "I know honey buns, im sorry." "C'mon we'll go back to the house and get you some clean clothes." Eddie nodded and took Richie's hand. Richie smiled and they left the clubhouse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the house

"We should both take showers." Eddie suggested and Richie agreed "Want to take one together? saves water." he smirked. Eddie groaned "Beep beep Richie" He held up his hands defensively "Fine forget i asked." He turned to walk away before Eddie grabbed his wrist blushing "Wait." Richie flipped around. "Change your mi-" "If we're gonna do this you can't talk." 

Richie made the zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key feature. "My lips are sealed spaghetti." Eddie groaned already regretting this. They both went into Eddie's room shutting the door and locking it. Eddie sighed and started removing his shirt. Richie pretended to put up blinders with his hands. And Eddie rolled his eyes pulling his shirt up and over his head. "Will you just get undressed already?" he said frustrated. 

Richie smiled slyly at that unzipping his lips. "Geez Eddie you want to see me naked that badly." He kicked off his shoes and started shucking off his pants. Eddie blushed looking away from Richie. "Just do it asshole." he said huffily taking off his own shoes and pants. This left both of them in their boxers Well it left Richie in his boxers it left Eddie in his...

"Tighty Whities!" Richie all but screamed at the sight of Eddie's underwear. "God damnit Richie!" Eddie covered his crotch. "Shut the fuck up!" "Take it off! take it off!" Richie chanted fist pumping. "Need some help?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "No! fuck off!" Eddie said pulling his soggy underwear down his legs kicking it off and ooooop.

Eddie was rock hard. Richie open mouth gaped at Eddie's boner. A stupid smile spreading across his face. "Brooooo." he said pointing to it. Eddie's face turned dark red and he scrambled for something to cover his shame. He settled on his discarded pants. He decided to take a page out of the Tozier book. "sorry i was thinking about fucking your mom and then this happened.." he grinned stupidly. 

Richie stopped laughing to gasp dramatically and do a southern western drawl accent ,"That is Slander sir! Maggie Tozier is off limits i do declare! She's rolling around in her grave god rest her soul." Richie finished doing the Catholic thing. Eddie laughed "no she's not she's alive she's living in Derry, you idiot." 

"Oh shit for real?" Richie said actually suprised. Eddie nodded. "Oh well thats good to know I guess." Eddie walked into the bathroom, getting into the shower. He turned the knobs and the hot water rushed out pouring down his back. Eddie sighed letting his head fall back against the shower wall. The warm water felt good on his skin. 

Soon after Eddie got into the shower Richie got in behind him, his chest pressed against Eddie's back. Eddie's head falling into the crook of Richie's neck. "Hi." Richie said to Eddie kissing his forehead. Eddie's eyes glazed over. "Hi Rich." Richie's vision was hazy without his glasses but he could still make out Eddie's brown cloudy eyes and lips, which were parted slightly. "Hey Eds." 

Richie touched Eddie's bottom lip with his thumb, he leaned down pressing their lips together. Eddie gasped and Richie slipped his tongue into his mouth. Eddie flipped around wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and Richie put his hands to rest on Eddie's hips. He gripped them roughly, Eddie would likely have bruises the next morning. Richie stopped kissing him to push him roughly against the shower wall. 

"Agh!" Eddie shuddered at the feeling of his hot body pressed against the cold tile wall. "R-Richie." Eddie moaned as Richie started sucking and biting at the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Richie pressed his body against Eddie's back his erection pressing against Eddie's ass. Eddie moaned again as Richie's body left his and he got down on his knees spreading Eddie's cheeks and running his tongue across his hole. 

"Aahh! Aah!" Eddie's thighs trembled. Richie got up from the shower floor, he kept one hand on Eddie's ass and other hand crept up to his mouth. He poked his fingers into Eddie's mouth, Eddie opened his mouth willingly and Richie touched his tongue. Eddie sucked Richie's fingers and coated them with his saliva. Richie removed his fingers from Eddie's mouth and slid them down the cleft of his ass, reaching his asshole. 

He slowly pushed a finger in until it reached his secound knuckle. Eddie groaned at the intrusion but his hips thrusted backwards into his finger asking for more. Richie added a secound finger scissoring them, Eddie made a high pitched keening sound. And Richie gasped and Eddie slapped his hands over his mouth. Richie chuckled and whispered into Eddie's burning ear ,"Your sounds are so sexy, baby." 

Eddie whimpered into his hands, Richie grabbed Eddie's wrists with one hand putting them above his head on the wall. "Agh! R-Richie!" Eddie moaned loudly practically screaming when Richie twisted his fingers inside of him. "Richie, Richie, please." Eddie begged as Richie added another finger, pushing in tourturously slow. He pushed all 3 fingers in and out slowly until he could feel Eddie tightening around him. Then he pulled them out. 

Eddie whined at the loss of Richie's fingers, but Richie shushed him putting his fingers back into Eddie's mouth. (the other hand not the nasty one) Eddie moaned around his fingers sucking them until they were dripping wet. Richie grinned removing his fingers from Eddie's mouth before he grabbed his own dick coating it with Eddie's spit. Richie grabbed Eddie by the hips, slowly pushing into him. 

Eddie's eyes shot open and he reached backwards to grab Richie's arm. "R-Richie wait." Richie stilled and pulled out. "What's wrong Eddie?" "Eddie blushed looking backwards. "I-I want to look at you when we do it.." "s-since its the first time." Richie gasped "Okay baby." Eddie turned around and connected their lips together, tongues swirling together. He wrapped his arms around Richie's neck, he seperated from him to breathe heavily. Richie grabbed Eddie under his thighs pulling him up so their erections were flush against each other. 

They both moaned, Eddie threw his head back, moaning loudly and scratching Richie's shoulder blades. Richie hissed and squeezed Eddie's thighs. Eddie gasped and wrapped his legs around Richie's lower back. "Aah. Richie fuck me."

Eddie moaned out. Richie gasped putting his hands under Eddie's ass spreading him open. Eddie made a high pitched sound as Richie pressed him into the shower wall before lowering him on his dick. Eddie screamed nails ripping through Richie's skin, blood running down his back. "FUCK!" Richie groaned biting his lip, "Your so fucking tight eds." Richie groaned putting lips on Eddie's neck, kissing it. Eddie whimpered out a quiet breathless "fuck." Richie bounced Eddie on his dick fucking into him sloppy and wet. 

Eddie moaned feeling every inch of him. Richie moaned feeling Eddie tighten when he fucked that one spot, just right. "Fuck eds, im not gonna last, im gonna fuckin come soon." "Aaah! Do it Richie! Do it! Come inside me!" Eddie moaned out as Richie fucked him hard making his thighs tremble around Richie's hips. 

Richie grabbed Eddie's dick and jerked him fast in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. Eddie's orgasm ripped through him and he arched his back off the wall coming and screaming seeing white. Eddie tightened around Richie. Richie came inside Eddie with a curse and sharp, shallow thrusts. Fucking them both through their orgasms. Richie collapsed on top of Eddie holding him in his lap. 

They both breathed heavily against each other. Richie slowly pulled out of Eddie and Eddie whimpered at the feeling of Richie's cum sliding out of his ass. "Aaaah, fuck its hot.." Eddie groaned. Richie moaned pushing the cum back into Eddie's ass. "N-No, don't put it back in." He blushed, looking away from Richie's lust filled gaze. Richie gasped dipping down to kiss Eddie's neck. "Richie, wash me please?" 

"Of course eds baby." He grabbed the soap and lathered up Eddie's body he massaged his lower back which throbbed and ached from their barebacking. Eddie whimpered and Richie kissed his cheek and his neck. He took the soap from Richie's hands. Rubbing Richie's chest with soap, and moving up to his shoulders. He washed the dried blood from Richie's shoulder blades. 

Richie winced at Eddie touching the scratches. "Sorry I scratched you." he whispered kissing Richie's cheek. "Don't be, it was fucking hot." Eddie smiled washing down Richie's back and his stomach ghosting over his soft dick. He gently washed it, loving the little sighs that he elicited from Richie. Eddie closed the gap between their lips, kissing Richie sweetly and slowly. And Richie took the soap back from Eddie to wash his chest and stomach which were both covered in his cum. 

Eddie sighed contentedly letting Richie wash him. He washed his stomach until he pushed Eddie's legs apart and Eddie winced his hole clenching and unclenching around nothing but the remaining drops of Richie's cum. Richie touched his hole and slowly pushed in one of his fingers. Eddie whimpered and Richie smiled pulling it out slowly his finger white and sticky with his own cum. Richie moaned at the sight of Eddie's hole pulsating from Richie fingering him. 

Eddie blushed looking away from Richie who brought the finger to his lips tracing his own cum across his lips before sucking it clean. Eddie gulped shifting his legs closed, his dick growing hard. Richie grinned gripping Eddie's thighs to pull them apart. "Oh. Eddie? did that turn you on?" he whispered. Eddie's cheeks burned as he shook his head and Richie traced the slit of Eddie's dick with the tip of his finger. "Richie wait " Eddie gasped out. 

Richie stopped and Eddie said that he wanted to get out of the shower. Richie nodded complying with him, he rinsed the soap from their bodies before wrapping them in a fluffy yellow towel. Eddie giggled as Richie fluffed his hair with the towel, drying it. And Eddie did the same until they were both dry and still naked with hard ons. Eddie surged forward capturing Richie's lips with his own. He licked Richie's lips, asking for entry to his mouth. Richie parted his lips, allowing Eddie to explore his mouth. 

Eddie moaned into Richie's mouth. And Richie hiked Eddie's legs up to wrap around his hips. Their erections slotted together and Eddie moaned grabbing at Richie's hair, pulling on it. Richie moaned toppling onto the bed backwards with Eddie on top of him straddling his hips. He wrapped a large hand around both of them and started stroking them both.

They both moaned "R-Richie, i want to suck you off." Richie nodded "Shit, okay." He scooted up on the bed until his back was flush against the headboard. Eddie crawled up to Richie's waist until his mouth was level with his erection. Eddie licked his lips before putting the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Richie groaned carding his fingers through Eddie's hair. 

Eddie moaned around Richie and slowly started bobbing his head. "Oh fuck." Richie gasped out pushing on the back of Eddie's head, making him sink lower on his cock. Eddie choked a little bit, before hollowing his cheeks and feeling his throat open taking Richie's cock. "Fuck eds baby, so good, so good baby, you take my cock so fucking well." Richie praised tangling his fingers in Eddie's hair with one hand. And cradling Eddie's cheek with the other one. Eddie popped off of Richie's dick with a lewd pop noise.

"I love you Richie." Eddie said through his swollen lips. Richie short circuited unable to form coherent thoughts or words. "Richie?" Eddie said climbing up putting his hands on Richie's cheeks pulling Richie back to earth. "Shit, fuck, I love you too Eddie." Richie managed to babble out, leaning in to kiss Eddie's lips. Eddie squeaked kissing Richie back sweetly. They separated and Richie dipped down to kiss Eddie's neck. Eddie moaned climbing into Richie's lap. 

Richie smiled kissing down his collarbone. Eddie gasped grasping at the back of Richie's head, tangling his fingers through his hair. "Richie." Eddie gasped out.  
~~

"Eddie spaghetti, my sweet sweet Eddie." Richie cooed into Eddie's neck. "What Rich?" he gasped out pulling Richie's hair. Richie pulled up to look at Eddie in his eyes. "I love you Eds." Eddie frowned,"I love you too, but don't call me Eds." "Aww I'm sorry honey pie." 

Richie said kissing Eddie's cheek. Eddie groaned "I take it back, call me Eds." Richie kissed all over Eddie's cheeks while saying, " Eddie, Freddie, Spaghetti." Eddie giggled "Knock it off!" Richie stopped sighing contendly against Eddie's neck. "Let's take a nap Honey." Eddie nodded and they seperated going to put on PJ's. Richie put on an ACDC stretched out old rock band shirt, along with a fresh pair of boxers.

While Eddie put on a light blue t-shirt along with some clean tighty whities, and red cotton shorts. He yawned stretching getting into the bed, under the covers.  
Richie soon followed getting into the bed on the other side, scooping Eddie up into his arms, spooning him. He nuzzled into his neck whispering, "Goodnight Eddie, Spaghetti." Eddie blushed holding Richie's strong arms with his. "Goodnight Richie." And they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> haha well that was the fic I wrote, where Eddie pees, on top of Richie, pretty kinky 
> 
> feel free to give me some feedback and follow me on Tumblr @milk-free-life
> 
> for more lovely questionable content like this


End file.
